I need somebody, Could you be that someone?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: I just needed him and yet my heart clenched as I saw him looking at her with those sad eyes, what could I do but suffer in silence?


I thought I saw a man who would love me, and as I looked at the mirror where my reflection was eyeing me, I saw doubt and sadness, just a hint; it was all hidden by joy and happiness. Today, as I placed my white satin gloves on, was a very important day.

The heels rested against the velvet chair and there she stood, beautiful. Her pink hair in a curly, lose bun. Her eyes were rimmed by a golden liner and her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. Her long, white dress was behind her, and the tail was about a meter long.

I smiled at her and whispered consoling words, "You look beautiful." I had said and she had smiled through the happy tears. I looked at myself in the mirror, Oh how I wished Ino was here instead, she would have know what to do. She had died during battle a few years ago, Sakura had been devastated. True, Sakura was one of my best friends, but in situations like this I had no idea of what to do.

Besides, I was scared, we were all young, barely 25 and she was already marrying. She was marrying the love of her life, her precious Sasu-kun. How did she know everything was going to turn out well? Was love really that powerful? But look who I was saying that to, the girl who has been in love with the same man for her whole life.

Naruto and I had only begun to date a few months ago, I was already in love with him, and he wasn't. When Sakura had gotten engaged, Naruto was heartbroken, but he should have known better. At first, we kissed because he was desperate.

I had not know that at first, when I found out my heart clenched and broke. I had ran out as my tears fell, just to be found by a sympathetic Sakura. She had warned me, but I hadn't listened, and now I had been dating Naruto for almost five months.

I clenched my fists and tears stung my eyes, Sakura saw this and she was… oh god. She was so selfless that she stood there with me, held my hands and proposed an experiment.

"Let's sing something to calm ourselves." I knew how she sang, she sang in tune, and so did I.

We sang 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls. As we sang, someone knocked on the door, and just as I was going out, I saw Sasuke. I stood between him and the door. "You're not supposed to be here." I scolded, regaining my strength, he narrowed his eyes. "I want to see my wife." he said and I smiled, "Future-wife." I corrected and he grew mad. "Sasuke-san, look, Sakura will never forgive me if I let you through this door." I started, "besides, believe me, it'll ruin the surprise if you see her now." and I pushed him back. "Please." I pleaded and he sighed and yet he walked by. He knocked and Sakura's voice was tight.

"Sasu-kun?" she asked, so she had heard our talk. Sasuke smiled, I'm not sure anyone had ever seen him smile… and lived long enough to tell. His hand was already at the door knob, but Sakura's voice stopped him, knowing all too well his intentions.

She opened the door just a few inches, and scowled at her fiancée. "Sasuke Uchiha, just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she questioned and I giggled, Sasuke was in deep trouble.

"Sakura.." he started and said woman's' eyes narrowed. And so he tried again, "Saki…" he whispered as if he didn't want anyone his lovers nickname. "I.. I was just, worried." he admitted and Sakura smiled.

Her sweet smile looked angelic, "Sasu-kun, just wait a bit more and I'll be all yours okay?" she promised and then looked at me, I figured it was my cue. I left the room, and I could hear Sasuke talking to Sakura. Of course, I did not know the details until later.

"_Sasu-kun, please wait a bit more" she pleaded as he pushed his way in, "Sakura, I did not see you last night, meaning I had to sleep without you." he accused and she smiled apathetically, "I'm sorry, hon." she had said and he had smirked. He was inside already and she was stripped to her undergarments, a reasonable excuse for him not to see the dress. She smiled and pulled him towards her, a quick kiss turned into a heated kiss._

_Sakura had to pull back before he got into the mood, he took her hand and showed her it was already late. She gave him a quick peck and pushed him towards the door. He was mad, "Sakura, I'm not leaving yet, and-" "Sasuke Uchiha, I belive in the magic of tradition and you won't. get. Laid. An. Hour. Before the wedding!" she said and he smiled._

_He had cupped her cheek and kissed it lightly. "I'll be waiting for you." he promised and she smiled. "I'll be the one in white." it was so cliché._

Sakura had finally pushed Sasuke out of the room and now Sasuke had to suffer the wrath of his mother. We got ready again and an hour later, we were walking out he door.

As the piano played, I walked in first, Kakashi-san behind me escorting Sakura, since her father had also died. She was glowing, and I couldn't believe it. Finally, she would get her happy ending and as much as she deserved it, I couldn't help but to feel jealous.

There she was, with the man who would soon be her husband, who loved her. And I had a man who I loved and yet he didn't love me. I sat through the wedding and cried tears of happiness, joy and sadness.

Naruto smiled down at me and I saw something in his eyes, oh gosh was that happiness? I did not understand him, either way when they left, we left too. The reception would me at the Uchiha manner and everyone would already be there, we arrived a bit late. Naruto had stopped me, "I.. Hina-chan I love you." I bit my lip, he was desperate, I thought and he looked at me.

"You know, at fisrt, I started dating you because I heard you liked me and I thought it could work out." I looked up at him and interrupted him, "You started dating me because Sakura-chan got engaged!" Naruto came down to my own height and kissed me senseless. "No! I swear to Kami It was not that! I love Sakura-chan like a sister! I swear Hinata, I love you!" he sounded so desperate to make me understand, and I finally understood, that is why he looked at her with sadness. Because his sister would no longer always be there for him. I smiled at him

"I'm so sorry, Naruto!" I was crying, what had I been thinking? Oh god, I had almost hated Sakura-chan. I felt horrible and then Naruto kissed my forehead and knelt down, there, in his hand was a velvet box and when he opened it, there was a ring, I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"Hinata Hyuuga would you marry me?" he asked and I hugged him, "Of course I will. I love you." I said and he smiled, the ring was a perfect size and we walked hand in hand to the car, we would have to skip Sakura-chan's reception to go celebrate our own engagement.

I smiled at my fiancée and he grinned at me, guess I got my fairytale story after all.


End file.
